


Silence

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sappy, Slash, happpy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair isn't talking to Jim and Jim misses Blair's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Silence

By Patt

 

Prompt Word: Silence

Word Count: 1,004

 

I never realized how much I loved hearing Blair Sandburg’s voice, until he stopped talking to me. Now I am surrounded by silence and yearn to hear his voice. 

I made a terrible mistake, and he seems to be taking it quite hard, and he’s not talking to me anymore. I’ve tried four times tonight since I got home from the station. He wasn’t talking to me at the station either. Well, he answered work related questions, but he answered nothing that was personal. I asked him if we could talk and he glared at me. I asked him if he would like to go have some lunch with me and he glowered at me. A little while later, I asked him if he wanted me to do some of his paperwork and he looked at me angrily and turned away. And finally I asked him if he would be riding home with me when we got off and he frowned and left. So I took that as a no. I heard him ask Connor for a ride a little while later and Connor was giving me dirty looks too. God, now it’s both of them. Oh joy…

Fuck… I miss hearing his voice. It calms me no matter what and soothes my soul. He asked me for one thing and I couldn’t give it to him and now he’s taken away the thing that is most important to me. His voice. I have some heavy thinking to do as this night goes on. 

He’s setting the bed up in the office right now and totally ignoring me. I’ve used my whiney voice, my pleading voice and my I’m sorry voice, and none of them worked. He’s pissed and seems to be staying that way. 

Why do I always have to give in to him? He always seems to get his way. Oh all right, he doesn’t always, but it seems that way tonight. I want him in our bed, not in the office, but he won’t even look at me, let alone talk to me. 

He asked me if we could come out to our friends on poker night. I didn’t even think twice before I said, no. I’ve seen what happens to couples at the station and there is that chance that we wouldn’t get back-up. I can’t take that chance with him. I explained all of this to him, but he’s not listening and he’s not speaking. I feel like I’m in the loft alone, other than being able to see his gorgeous body every time I turn around. Even being upset, he turns me on. I’ve been hard for the last half-hour thinking about make-up sex, but he won’t even talk to me, let alone fuck me. 

I’m going to try it once again. I walked to the office door and saw him sitting at the computer desk and I asked him if we could talk. He glared at me again. I guess talking is not going to happen tonight. Do I just wait and see how long he can hold out without saying something to me, or do I suck it up and apologize to him? Tough call. I need to hear his voice, but I have some pride too. Like I said, tough call. 

How long could he go without saying anything to me? I wonder. Do I really want to find out? Can I make it more than one day without hearing his beautiful voice? Can I make it without him in our bed? Can I make it without him, period? Heavy things are weighing on my mind, that’s for sure. 

I walked upstairs to our room and looked at the drawers where he used to have things and they are empty now, and this causes me to get a pain in my stomach like I’ve never had. Is he seriously thinking about leaving me? Forever? He won’t talk, but moving his stuff out of the bedroom is a major deal if you ask me. I’m going to have to figure something out before the night is through, because I know I’m not going to be able to sleep without him. The sound of his heartbeat lying next to me is something that helps calm me at night and puts me to sleep. I don’t want to sleep alone. I don’t want to live alone. I don’t want the silence anymore. I’m going to have to suck it up and beg him to forgive me. 

I walked back down the stairs and stood outside the doorway of the office and told him how sorry I was. I told him how much I loved him and that if he wanted to tell the guys on poker night that would be fine with me. He comes into my arms immediately and we hold each other tight. I know that he’s as upset as I am. But I need to hear that voice again. I can’t take another moment of the silence. He finally speaks and tells me that he loves me too and that he needs help moving everything back upstairs again. I smiled down at him when I heard that wonderful voice and told him I’d be glad to help him and I did exactly that. 

That night we were lying in bed and he’s telling me a stake-out story that is a hand me down from Brown and Rafe and I smiled because I’m so fucking glad to have his voice back, I don’t care what he tells me. He’s back and I’m thrilled. And no, I guess I don’t have much pride, but pride doesn’t keep me company at night telling me stories so that I can fall asleep. 

 

I’m starting to doze off now and I’m so fucking grateful that he’s back with me, I can’t even think about anything else. As I fall asleep, I am left with one thought. At least I won’t have to worry about silence in the loft tomorrow. 

 

The end


End file.
